Mr Peabody and Sherman
by graphite1127
Summary: This will just be a series of one-shots of scenes from the movie told from the characters' point of view.
1. The Fight

**Hey everyone! This will just be a series of one-shots. These are scenes from the movie, but told from the characters' point of view. The point of view depends on the scene. Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Fight**

** (Sherman's POV)**

Oh, the humiliation! The whole cafeteria watched the scene before them, doing nothing to stop Penny from what she was doing. The crowd laughed around me; it was like a nightmare come true. At this point, I couldn't do anything but obey her. I mean, she just took my sandwich and threw it on the ground*, calling me a dog the whole time.

I stared at the floor in utter disbelief. Was this really happening? I had never even done anything to Penny. But of course, now, all eyes were on me, and with that, the pressure increased upon me as well. Slowly, I made my way to my lunch, with Penny still calling me a dog and "encouraging" me to pick it up. She must've gotten impatient with me, feeling as though somehow, things weren't humiliating enough, because I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me. And they weren't exactly in the "friendly hug" manner.

I was in a chokehold. A chokehold! Sure, it was a loose one, but that didn't mean I could escape from it. So many thoughts raced through my mind. What did she want from me? Why was she doing this? The question that concerned me the most, though, was whether or not it could get any worse than this. I struggled to get out of her grasp, but it was nearly impossible. All of my efforts were pointless.

Oh, how I wish I could just run home right now. Where were the teachers when you needed them? Surely, if Mr. Peabody were here, he would help me. But no, it was my first day at school. That meant this was just the beginning of my life as an "independent person". Just thinking about it scared me. I really just wish I could just be by Mr. Peabody's side forever.

He's told me stories about how I was found inside a box down an alley. It had been raining that day. "It's amazing," he had said, "that on such a dreadful day, I had found something that had changed my entire life." Now, he may not usually be the best at showing affection, but there were definitely times. And I know I'm going to miss that, especially knowing that Mr. Peabody won't always be around to protect me.

And what a perfect example of that, this situation I was in. Here I was, in a fight with a seemingly innocent girl. The people around us were gathered in a circle, giving about 5 to 6 feet of space for Penny to do what ever she wanted with me.

This had been going on for far too long. I don't know exactly what had happened. I suppose something inside me just snapped. I was no dog, that's for sure, but that didn't mean I wasn't raised by one. And at that moment, all thoughts left my brain, my body acting on pure instincts. Needing to get out of that situation fast, I wasted no more time...

and I bit her.

* * *

**Next chapter will be posted very soon. Let me know if you liked it! XD Keep in mind that these will just be random scenes from the movie, not a continuing story. Though, I might add a two part one-shot, or a two-shot, in here somewhere. And, of course, hopefully, the other chapters will be longer. I always forget that on paper and on Word, it looks like more's written, and then it changes when you upload it onto . **

***Leave it in the comments if you understood that reference. It was unintentional, but I left it in there.**


	2. Now and Then

**Already had ideas for the second chapter. Don't expect them as frequently, though. I'm unsure of how often I'll usually update, but eh, it won't be that long. Probably on the weekends, or whenever I have time during the week. But anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

**Now and Then **

**(Mr. Peabody's Point of View)**

I couldn't believe it! Sherman was usually so nice and friendly towards everyone. Never in his entire life had he been disobedient in any way. But now, he had just risked being taken away from me. I had to know what had caused him to act so out of character.

I decided to have a talk with him as I tucked him into bed. "What on earth provoked it?" I had asked. He paused for a bit, as if pondering how to respond to my question. Surely it couldn't have been too bad, right?

He spoke up after what seemed like forever, but was really only a couple of seconds. "She called me a dog," he said, looking down before glancing back up to me. Oh, no. It was_ that_ look. He was staring at me with those big, brown eyes, the same ones as when I first saw him. It was as if he did nothing wrong. He was looking at me with a genuinely innocent expression. How in the world was I supposed to be firm with him now? I couldn't possibly punish him for standing up for himself, could I?

I decided it was best to just think about it later. "Well, thank you for telling me," I said. "Try and get some sleep," I rubbed his head, ending our conversation. He gave a small smile and with that, I started making my way to his bedroom door. Just as I was about to leave, I heard a small voice behind me.

"I love you, Mr. Peabody."

I turned around to find Sherman sitting up in his bed. "And I have deep regards for you too, Sherman." Darn it! Why was it so hard for me to just tell him I loved him, too. I walked out to the hall and stopped at all of the pictures hanging on the wall. They brought back so many wonderful memories.

I really do love Sherman. Looking back at all of our times together, it makes me think about how much I care for him. He truly has changed my life. One of the pictures on the wall stood out more than all of them. It was a newspaper with a photo of me when I had first adopted Sherman. That was, hands down, the best day of my life. Sure, it was sudden and unpredictable, but I can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't been out and about that day.

_I was walking down the street, an umbrella in my hands. It was pouring outside. Out of nowhere, I suddenly heard a noise. What was that? I heard it again. Looking around, I noticed it was coming from the alley next to me. Was that crying I was hearing? It was! I followed the noise until I came to a box... _

_Curiosity got the best of me. Of course I was going to open it; it was a crying box! Slowly, I lifted the flaps. There, at that moment, is when I saw something that not only changed my life, but changed _me._ It was a child. A child! Who would leave a baby out in the rain? And why? I reached down and saw a slip of paper attached to the blanket he was wrapped in. _

_Sherman _

_I picked him up with one hand, the other still holding my umbrella. He immediately stopped crying. He was looking at me with his big, brown eyes. I'm not sure how it happened. Maybe, I just didn't like the idea of leaving him an orphan. But, I eventually found myself lifting him up once again. Only that time, it was permanent._

That memory stuck with me, and will stick with me forever. I held many affections towards the boy, but I had no way of saying it to him. Maybe one day, I'll be able to tell him without feeling as if it weren't right. I mean, I was his dad after all.

Never the matter, though. Just because I couldn't say I loved him doesn't mean I don't show it in other ways. I'll still be by his side no matter what. Mrs. Grunion wasn't going to take Sherman away from me. Nothing would. I will always be there when he needs me...

* * *

**Alright, second chapter down. I am on a roll! That probably won't last though. Oh well... Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Egypt (Part 1)

**Okay, here it is. This one is going to have two parts to it, so it doesn't end here. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but until then, read and review! XD**

* * *

**Egypt (Part 1) **

**(Sherman's Point of View)**

There she was. Penny. Though, she wasn't how I had left her last time. After she refused to leave Egypt, I had to get Mr. Peabody to help me get her back. But as I returned and found her once again, she looked comfortable..._too_ comfortable. This was going to be very difficult.

She noticed me and must've gotten startled, for she spit out the food she had been eating. Out of nowhere came a man -who must have been a servant of some sort- who picked up the food before it even hit the ground. "I got it!" he shouted, going back to what he was doing after that.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Penny asked.

Mr. Peabody came up by my side, "_We_ have come to take you home." I smiled and nodded, going along with what he was saying.

"What's the Egyptian word for 'tattletale'?" she scoffed, sitting up in her seat.

My smile faded immediately. "مفشي السر ," Mr. Peabody stated. "But that's beside the point. Get your clothes on; we're going home," he said, this time with more authority.

"Who died and made _you_ pharaoh?" she snapped back. "Now!" she exclaimed, rising from her seat, "Bring on the mani-pedi!"

She walked off, ignoring the both of us. Things were seeming even harder now. If Mr. Peabody couldn't get her to come back, then what? "_See_, Mr. Peabody? Impossible!"

We both walked over to Penny, or, to a group of people surrounding Penny. "Penny, come here right now," Mr. Peabody said. "Penny, come!" he said more sternly, pointing to the ground in front of him, emphasizing his command.

"I'm not Penny anymore," the group of people moved away from her, revealing Penny, who had been transformed into a beautiful goddess...wait, _beautiful?_ What was I saying? "Now, I'm Princess Hatshepsut, precious flower of the Nile," she said, pulling out a mirror and staring at herself.

"Precious, perhaps. But if you think we're going to leave you here, you are most definitely _in_ denial," replied Mr. Peabody, stepping closer to her.

I laughed but then realized I had no idea what he meant. "I don't get it."

"Come on, we're going home," Mr. Peabody grabbed her arm gently, yet still firmly.

All of the sudden, I heard a voice. "Unhand her!" It wasn't that deep, but it was definitely loud and demanding. We looked over and saw men carrying someone. He wasn't very old; surely he couldn't be the authority figure around here, could he?

He hopped out of his throne -or, more like, his sedan chair- and onto his servants, using them like stairs. "What's the matter my sweet, little desert blossom? Are these _barbarians_ bothering you?" he said, arriving to Penny's side.

Penny yanked her arm out of Mr. Peabody's grasp. "As a matter of fact, they are."

"Bow, barbarians!" he demanded.

"As you wish, your highness," Mr. Peabody kneeled, and I did so as well. If Mr. Peabody was doing it, he must've been an important person. But who was he?

"Who's that, Mr. Peabody?" I whispered.

"King Tut."

"My boyfriend, "Penny stated.

I immediately stood up in surprise. "King Tut is your _boyfriend?_"

"Mmhmm," King Tut took Penny's hand and lead her to a table full of many different foods.

"Would you like me to have them skinned, covered with honey, and layed in a pit of fire ants?" King Tut asked her.

She gasped in what I thought was horror. But then, to my despair, sighed dreamily. "You'd do that for me?"

"Anything, my desert flower. Consider it a wedding gift."

Wait, wedding? "What!?" I exclaimed. "You can't _marry_ this guy!"

"Why not?" she asked. It was as if this all seemed completely normal to her.

"Well for one," I began, walking up to her, "his name rhymes with_ butt!_" Sure there were...other reasons. But King Tut looked taken aback; that was good enough for me.

"I don't care. I'm gonna have a big, fat Egyptian wedding," Penny said, emphasizing most of her words. Was it just me, or was she getting more and more difficult by the second?

Mr. Peabody came up to Penny, most likely to explain why she couldn't marry him, but I couldn't tell because I was out of listening range. I, however, found myself in a fight with King Tut. Not a physical fight, not a verbal fight, but more of a mental one. We were giving each other the death glare, our eyes saying everything. At that moment, the same thoughts raced through different minds...

she's _mine._

* * *

**There you go, Part 1 of Egypt. Sorry if I didn't update soon enough. Homework, you know how it is. But hopefully, I'll still be able to keep up with updating this story. Please review! I love the support you guys have been giving me so far. It means so much to me :) Stay awesome!**


	4. Egypt (Part 2)

**Okay, so I'd just like to apologize for how long it's taken me to update this. I don't know, I guess I've just been out of it this week. But, it's done now, so hopefully it was worth the wait. Remember to review; I _love _reviews. It makes my day seeing you guys being so supportive. So, yeah, hopefully you guys aren't mad at me for taking forever. And hopefully it doesn't take that long next time. But, anyways, here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Egypt (Part 2) **

**(Sherman's Point of View)**

We have to get out of here. Mr. Peabody and I got thrown into this pyramid after we tried saving Penny. As it turns out, when King Tut dies, Penny will be killed along with him! I can't let that happen, especially considering the fact that King Tut dies at a young age.

Mr. Peabody had just found a wall in which he was trying to find some sort of code thingy. He said there was a way to escape if we just followed what the clues told us to do. He went into explaining how the Egyptians would follow these different clues so that they could get out of the pyramids once they died and wanted to escape into their afterlife.

Meanwhile, I was complaining about Penny. How could she marry that guy! I mean, obviously, he's way too stuck up for her. But of course, way deep down, I knew why I had felt such hate at that moment. Unfortunately, so did Mr. Peabody.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous," he said slyly. Why did he have to know these things so well? Was it really that obvious? And had I really grown attracted to someone who had me in a headlock _yesterday?_ I guess so.

I tried my best to hide that, though. "Gimme a break! It's not like I want to...hold her hand or...go to the park with her or...watch her while she's brushing her hair," I said dreamily. Though, I hadn't realized it until I saw Mr. Peabody giving me that one look. Of course, I tried to play it off. "...or anything."

Thankfully, he dropped the subject. After a few seconds, he had broken the code. He motioned me over as the wall separated, making a path. "Quickly, Sherman." I closely followed behind him.

We ran through the pyramid quickly before Mr. Peabody suddenly stopped us, putting his hand to the side so I wouldn't go past him. "Careful, Sherman," he said. "It's a booby trap." I laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You said 'booby'," I said, still laughing a little. Mr. Peabody gave me look, as if saying, _'Really?'_ I immediately stopped laughing and he continued on with what we were doing.

He carefully stepped on the tiles in front of us, following what the paintings on the walls had said. "The boat...of Ra...sails straight...to day...Take...the...wrong...boat...man...will pay." He had stepped safely to the other side and then turned around. "Alright, Sherman, now it's your turn."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. My turn? Oh boy, I can do this. I can do this. Okay, here we go._ I took a deep breath and went for it, "TheboatofRasailsstraighttodayblahblahblahblahblahplay!" _Wait a minute, that last one wasn't right._ "Uhh, I mean pay," I said nervously, stepping over to the tile beside me. But of course, it was too late now.

"Oh, my," Mr. Peabody looked up at me in fear. Behind me, I saw the tiles break apart and fall into a dark abyss. The whole pyramid was falling apart, and we were still inside! "Run!" Mr. Peabody shouted. I screamed and ran right behind him.

We then came across two boats. Mr. Peabody pointed to one of the boats and told me to get on. "Which one?" I asked, unsure of which one he pointed to.

"That one," he said again. I was still uncertain, but I'm pretty sure he had pointed to the one on the right. After a few seconds had past and the boats were flying through the air, I noticed that Mr. Peabody wasn't beside me. I looked over and found him in the other boat.

"Mr. Peabody!" I shouted.

He looked back at me, surprised to find that I wasn't in the right boat. I thought I was, though. "What are you doing over there?" I guess I was wrong.

"I thought you pointed to this one!"

"Hang on!" he yelled. I couldn't really see what he was doing but I soon saw him jump over the boat. He had a rope tied around him so he wouldn't fall. He grabbed me and in a matter of seconds, we were back on the right boat. Just in time, too. I saw the other boat crash right into the side of the pyramid before Mr. Peabody and I went flying out of the rear end of what actually turned out to be a Sphinx.

We landed roughly in the sand. I heard the muffled sounds of Mr. Peabody calling my name from above the surface. I stuck my hand through the ground and held a thumbs up so he knew I was okay. "I'm good," I said. I just hoped Penny was doing okay.

* * *

**Okay, so this may seem pretty short, but I changed my mind. This is going to have a third part to it with Penny's point of view next, so hopefully it won't take me as long to update it as it did last time. Can't wait for that. Until then, just stay awesome and I'll get that posted as soon as I can.**


End file.
